Alors que je te regardait
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Ginji avait toujours regardé Ban de loin, pourtant il avait toujours voulu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Mais un matin quant il se réveilla a côté de son meilleur ami comme toujours..., Ban aurait il son mot à dire ? BxG


Disclaimers : euh, ben comme tojours hein.

**Auteur :Riki-Tiki-Tabby**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

As I've Watched you

_Je te regardait de loin, Ban..._

_J'ai toujours sut que le jour où tu aurais le plus besoin de moi, peut importe la douleur, peut importe combien de temps et peut importe le cout, je serai à tes côtés..._

_A jamais et pour toujours..._

_Je t'ai fait cette promesse en tant que ton meilleur ami et...et en tant que quelqu'un qui..._

_Q-qui seulement..Je..._

Les yeux marrons chocolat de Ginji Amano s'ouvrirent paresseusement devant le sombre plafond de leur douillette petite coccinelle. Il pleuvait des cordes à l'extérieur et cette pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de si tôt.

Il cligna des yeux, réalisant que tout juste quelques secondes auparavant, quant il avait été noyé dans cette lumière aveuglante mais familière, confessant maladroitement son plus précieux secret à l'homme envers qui il devait absolument le garder, il n'avait été qu'une fois de plus prit dans un autre rêve. Le même rêve qu'il avait depuis une époque à laquelle il ne voulait vraiment pas revenir.

Oh...un rêve, exact...juste une autre rêve...qu'elle heure et il ? Il grogna un lent bâillement et frotta ses paupières ensommeillées alors prenait appui en partie sur son coude.

Il jeta automatiquement un regard sur le côté, par habitude et juste là, étendu dans le siège conducteur à côté du sien, ne se trouvait rien de moins que l'idéal de ses éternels rêves : Ban Midô. Peut importe le nombre de fois ou il c'était réveillé à côté de son collègue récupérateur dans cette exacte position, Ginji était toujours mystifié et profondément impressionné par sa simple vue. Et ce n'était pas seulement se réveillé dans la voiture avec lui, mais aussi au Honky Tonk assis au bar, marcher à côté de lui dans une rue quelconque, le regarder se battre, n'importe ou et n'importe quant il était toujours impressionné rien qu'en le regardant.

Il était difficile de dire si Ginji agissait toujours si simplement à cause de son attitude de joyeux gaffeur où à cause de ses sentiments immortelles envers l'éblouissant homme. Bien que, il semblait pus prudent de dire que c'était la dernière raison des deux.

Ginji souri chaleureusement alors qu'il regardait la poitrine musclé de Ban monté et descendre, dans son profond sommeil. Il avait vraiment l'air...incroyable...Ginji rougit alors qu'il continuait de s'abreuver de la vue du corps à coupé le souffle qu'avait Ban.

Ginji savait que si Ban venait à se réveiller pour le trouver entrain de le regardé de cette façon, ce serait bien plus qu'évident pour Ban, qui était loin d'être bête, que Ginji n'était qu'un idiot dégoulinant et que son secret ne le serait plus tellement. Mais il ne 'attarda pas sur cette pensée et il se pencha d'avantage aussi silencieusement qu'il le put pour continuer à observer son magnifique ami.

Le corps de Ban était confortablement affalé sur le siège en cuir beige, pourtant il était toujours suffisamment assit pour pouvoir reposer son coude contre la porte. Sa tête était de travers et posé dans la paume de sa main. Une cigarette vierge tenait sommairement entre ses lèvres (pour l'allumer plus tard, pensa Ginji) et ses yeux bleus habituellement dur mais enjôleurs étaient clos dans une transe paisible derrière ses inimitables lunettes violettes. Son visage était presque entièrement recouvert par les sombres mèches de cheveux qui tombaient souplement.

Le cœur de Ginji se gonfla devant la vision merveilleuse de Ban et il voulu terriblement passé ses doigts à travers ces mèches, sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Ses yeux commencèrent à voyager le long du corps élancé du brun, sachant que sous cette logue chemise blanche il y avait un superbe corps qui était toujours hors de sa portée.

…

Ginji piqua un fard à ses propre pensées et de voir Ban reposant si somptueusement devant lui ne rendait pas les choses facile du tout.

Mince, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi aujourd'hui ?! Je veut dire, j'agis toujours bêtement quant je me réveille, mais là s'est pire que d'ordinaire ! Ginji fit la moue et le rougissent de ses joues ne fit que se renforcer.

Il parvint tout de même à se calmer suffisamment pour retourné son regard sur le visage serein de Ban. Il souri, semblant endormi mais pleinement éveillé.

"Oh, Ban si seulement tu savait...je me demande ce que tu en penserait ? Pourrions nous toujours être amis si tu ne voulait pas...et bien..." dit doucement Ginji perdu dans ses pensées et rougissant toujours légèrement.

Il se pencha encore un peut plus et se retourna sur son côté, fixant toujours Ban avec ses yeux chocolats malade d'amour, il soupira.

J'aurai souhaité que nous ayons un accoudoir au milieu. Ça aurait été parfait pour se reposer dessus ! Il rechigna face à ses pensées vagabondes. Une autre fois, le regard de l'ancien empereur de la foudre retourna sur l'immobile possesseur du Jagan, il était toujours souriant, mais cela s'affaiblit légèrement et il secoua sa tête.

"Non...je ne devrai pas être si avare. Je suis reconnaissant d'être ton meilleur ami, Ban. Même si ce sera toujours ce que l'on restera...je ne te demanderait rien de plus. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi." dit il humblement, pensant réellement le moindre mots.

Il était vraiment reconnaissant pour leur amitié et pour avoir le privilège d'être si proche de Ban et Ban si proche de lui, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, même plus. Mais il désirait encore se rêve distant qui était d'être enfin avec l'homme qu'il aimait...voulait encore combler cet espace vide entre eux...le voulait encore tellement...parfois il ne savait plus quoi faire ou quoi penser...

Il fixa intensément le cou de Ban et se senti tomber dans un nuage sans fin de pensées. "Ban..."

"Tu sais que tu est vraiment trop gentil pour ton bien, Ginji." vint la voix onctueuse de Ban de sa position immobile sur le siège conducteur.

Les yeux de Ginji s'agrandirent et le rougissement dont il croyait s'être débarrassé réapparu, seulement avec encore plus de détermination pour détruire complètement toute trace de peau laiteuse restante. I-il était réveillé ? Mais-mais oh, non, qu'a t'-il entendu ? Pensa il précipitamment.

"B-Ban ?! Tu- comment, quant est ce que, e-est ce que euh...depuis quant es tu..." bégaya nerveusement Ginji, mais quant Ban ouvrit finalement ses yeux, cela suffit à couper instantanément le bégaiement frénétique du blond.

Pendant que Ban retirait la cigarette de sa bouche et tournait la tête pour rencontrer les yeux du Ginji maintenant bien réveillé, il souri.

Il souri avec tant de pureté, si chaleureusement que Ginji s'en retrouva figé sur place avec ses joues rougissantes. Tout ce que Ginji put faire c'était de lui retourner son regard alors qu'il reprenant son explication avec cette voix décontracté et calme qui était la sienne, mais étonnamment avec un impression sincèrement chaude dans ses mots.

"Voilà où tu en était, essayant d'expliquer des sentiments si profonds et si précieux pour toi, sentiments qui t'ont fait traversé beaucoup de peines...depuis je ne sait combien de temps est tu faisait de ton mieux pour me les exprimer. Puis, quant finalement tu était sur le point de relâcher cette peine accumulée, tu t'es stoppé parce que tu avait peur que cela ne me blesse..."

Ginji tressailli quant Ban releva sa main et passa ses doigts entre ses fines mèches dorées. "Mais tu ne pouvait pas savoir si cela me blessera où pas." Ses yeux étaient chaleureux et ses yeux encore plus.

"Et Ginji..." Ginji retint sa respiration lorsque Ban enroula son bras autour de sa mince hanche et le rapprochant de lui, le poussant sur ses genoux. En dessous de son large t-shirt blanc et de sa veste vert forêt, Ginji avait en fait un corps plutôt athlétique. Bien que personne ne pouvait vraiment l'affirmer sauf Ban qui avait quelque fois entrevu le blond torse nu, mais c'était quant cela était innocent, quant il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre eux, où ce qu'il semblait être.

Depuis le début, pourtant, il y avait eu bien plus qu'une simple amitié entre les deux Get Backers, même si cela n'était pas connu au début et même si les deux avaient eux l'impression qu'ils devaient ce le cacher pendant si longtemps.

Alors que les bras de Ginji étaient pressé contre la poitrine de Ban, Ban releva son menton pour observé ses douces orbes cannelles. Il se sentit comme si il pouvait fondre rien qu'en voyant Ginji; il était simplement trop adorable.

"Je t'ai toujours regardé aussi, Ginji...je t'aime."

Les yeux de Ginji brillèrent quant Ban joignit ses lèvres au siennes. Ils se fermèrent lentement et rapidement il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Ban, pressait ses lèvres sucrées contre celles du brun et rougissant sauvagement.

Dans ce moment merveilleux le temps sembla s'arrêter. Bien que finalement ils durent se séparer des lèvres de leur vis à vis. Ginji reposa sa tête au creux du cou de Ban.

"Oh, Ban, je t'aime tellement. Je voulait vraiment te le dire, vraiment, mais je ne savait pas si tu m'aimerait en retour." il frotta son nez contre la peau de Ban.

Ban le taquina, mais laissa tendrement courir ses doigts dan la chevelure d'or. "Ouais, ben t'a plus à d'inquiété de ça maintenant hein ?" il embrassa les cheveux de Ginji et le blond ne fit que plus s'accrocher à lui. (Si c'était possible).

"Je suis heureux."

"Gros bêta."

Ginji ouvrit ses yeux au moment ou il était soudainement retourné sur son dos et que Ban se positionna à califourchon sur ses hanches, le plaquant contre le siège. Ginji souri face à son soudain côté joueur mais était en même temps embarrassé par la position.

"B-Ban ? Qu'est ce que tu-" tenta de demander Ginji, mais Ban plongea pour se retrouvé juste au dessus de ses lèvres.

"Est si on prenait un jour de repos."

Ban fit courir ses mains sous le t-shirt de Ginji et traça les muscles fins le long de sa poitrine. Ginji, qui commençait à avoir des difficultés à penser de façon cohérente, essaya de parler.

"Ma-m-mais et pour l'argent, Ban ? Tu sait, il ne va pas um...aller se faire tout seul..." protesta il, mais Ban continua de passé ses doigts tendrement sur la peau douce de Ginji et cela ce révéla être une distraction très efficace.

Quant Ban releva soudainement le tissu pour continué ses jeux, Ginji du se morde la lèvre pour résister au besoin de poussé un gémissement désireux. Juste à ce moment il fit quelques petites étincelles d'électricité qui semblèrent enveloppé son corps et Ban haleta à cette merveilleuse sensation de picotement.

"...autant que j'aime l'argent, je pense que cela peut attendre quelques heures."

Les yeux de Ginji étaient voilés alors qu'il essayait de regardé Ban et de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, mais Ban se pencha rapidement et captura ses lèvres avec bien plus de force qu'auparavant.

Ginji conduit ses mains jusqu'à la tête de Ban et s'agrippa à un poignée pleine de mèches sombre aussi rapidement que la langue de Ban léchait sa lèvre inférieure. Ouvrant les lèvres de Ginji avec sa langue et en gagner l'entrée était le moins qu'il puise faire tant ces incroyables vagues électriques allumaient leurs lèvres avec des éclairs bien plaisant.

À extérieure de la coccinelle couleur crème, la plus battait toujours et cognait sans merci contre le pavé. Les fenêtres étaient tout embuées, mais pas parce qu'il faisait froid dehors.

OWARI


End file.
